Girl All the Bad Guys Want
by Xtreme Spirit
Summary: Inspired by the song by Bowling for Soup. My first soingfic, and also my first Yaoi. MattXMello Takes place the first week Matt arrives at Whammy's. I hope you all enjoy it! :D


-1

_Eight o' clock, Monday night and I'm waiting, _

_To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me… _

Mello stood there at the foot of the winding staircase located in the center of Whammy's foyer. He tapped his leather-clad foot feverishly, drawing from his back pocket a silver, wrapped piece of chocolate. Glancing around nervously, he unwrapped the bitter-sweet delicacy and took a hefty bite; chewing vehemently.

_Why are you so anxious? There's nothing to be worried about, absolutely nothing. Oh yes there is, he's so unbelievably cool. Unlike anything Whammy's has ever seen! You bet there's something to be nervous about, what if he doesn't like you? What if he thinks you're too stupid? Too dweeby? Or worse, too girly! _

This was what Mello's train of thought had pretty much looked like day after terribly awkward day since the arrival of Whammy's new candidate, Matt. Actually, Matt was a merely a test case. There for only a few months from some foster family in Yorkshire. After reading his application, Roger decided to personally pay him a house visit. Thoroughly blown-away by his promising computer and hacking skills, Matt was immediately offered the opportunity to attend Whammy's.

At first, when Near had first told him about Matt, Mello's opinion of him was all _pshh, so? _ Why on God's green Earth would he want some snobbish geek from Yorkshire to poke more holes into his already riddled life? As if Near wasn't bad enough… However, everything changed at first glance. Mello, being the visually-lead boy that he was nearly did back flips the first time he saw Matt. All it took was one quick look at those goggles, and that burning cigarette resting lazily in between his indifferent lips which said _I really would rather not be here right now_ for Mello to know that he was nothing but trouble. What a…_stud. _

Unfortunately for Mello, his younger years he was terribly bashful. So instead of suavely ambling up to him, doing that little dude "fist pound" thing, and in a husky voice saying "Yo" (universally, this is an ancient ritual that establishes that you are now "bros") like Anami (1) did, Mello turned tail, skipping two stairs at a time, not stopping until he reached his room. Unable to face him for the past week, Mello had decided that it was high time he "be a man about this". So, that morning, Mello decided he would (gulp) approach Matt.

Which brings us back to the bottom of the grand staircase. Mello was almost finished with his chocolate bar when he heard voices coming from the hall. Mello paled. A's voice, followed by Matt's signature, sultry snicker. Damn, he hadn't even thought about that! In Mello's mind his meeting with Matt was smooth, dude-ly, and above all _natural, _and no A! Definitely no A…

Their shadows were creeping along the walls, advancing towards him. In a frenzied state Mello looked frantically in all directions only able to carry one thought.

_Gotta hide. _

Hearing their voices rounding the corner, Mello leapt comically into the overgrown pot of philodendrons behind him in an act of desperation. He peaked out between the foliage to spy on the incoming crowd. Apart from Matt who was dressed in his typical "Matt garb"; stripy black and white shirt, a game boy attached to waist, and his goggles hanging around his neck, there was also, of course A. With a hand on Matt's shoulder for stability he threw his head back in an obnoxious, hooting laughter. And tottering behind them was B, eyeing zealously at A's hand on a shoulder that wasn't his own. Mello felt a tinge of sympathy for B. Everyone knew that B and A had a "thing". A cryptic, maybe slightly obsessive sort of "thing" but a "thing" nonetheless.

_She's the girl all the bad guys want _

Mello held his breath as they stood right in front of his hiding place. He was close enough to smell the mingling smell of Dark Temptation Axe and cigarette smoke, both, of course, belonging to Matt.

"Aw man, M, you gotta stop doing that. You're gonna kill me!" Exclaimed A,

obviously referring to whatever Matt had just said. Mello rolled his eyes. He honestly couldn't believe that someone who couldn't even _speak _right was first in line to succeed L. It was just so infuriating.

Matt shrugged.

"Yeah whatever," Came Matt's incredibly chill reply. "Same time tomorrow?" A nodded and clapped his hand strongly on Matt's shoulder again.

"Duh, of course, we'll meet right here. See you class tomorrow!" With that, A relinquished his hold on Matt and began walking away. B flashed an annoyed, crimson glare at Matt, before catching up with A in his peculiar, hunched fashion.

_She's the girl all the bad guys want _

Matt reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette and a neon green lighter. He lit up and started to ascend the staircase. It was unfortunate that for Mello he had the whole been precariously balanced on the balls of his feet. And just as he was about to breathe a sigh of glorious I-got-out-of-that-one-unscathed relief, the burn became to much for him and he tumbled out of the philodendrons all spread eagle style.

Naturally, Matt jumped in surprise. He faced Mello, who was, at that moment, looking pretty pathetic. With one eye brow raised, he slowly made his way back down the stairs and stood cavalierly over the strawberry blonde.

_How humiliating. _Thought Mello. He could hardly bear to bring himself to open his eyes. Finally, after several moments he heard the last voice in all the world that wanted to hear right then.

"Are you out cold our something?"

_It's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably, _

Mello's eyes shot open. And like in one of those cartoon movies they slid up slowly to look at Matt, who was now kneeling beside him. _ohmygodohmygodohmygod this is much worse than humiliating. I'm mortified! Someone should just shoot me in the head! HemustthinkI'msostupid! _

"Dude, are you sure you're okay? You've staring at me for the past minute now." Matt offered an outstretched hand to Mello. "Hey, do you want some help?" With the last ounce of dignity Mello had left he mustered up:

"No, I'm okay thanks."

And somehow hoisted himself up off the floor and onto his feet. There was several moments worth of silence. Silence filled with looks of examination. Matt's eyes were trailing over Mello, as if trying to figure out if they'd met before. Mello was terribly uncomfortable. Not so much with the looks he was a receiving from Matt, but with the silence. If Matt didn't say something soon, he would feel compelled to break it. And God forbid that should happen.

"Have we met before?"

_phew! That was a close one. _"Uh, I don't think we have." Not exactly a lie. They hadn't actually been introduced to each other. Mello had ran away long before that could've happened.

"No, that's wrong." Matt said assuredly, breathing deeply from his cigarette. "You're the little girlie boy who bolted up the stairs my first day." Softly, and slowly he blew out his cigarette smoke, sending wafting in Mello's face. Mello squinted, his eyes burning from the smoke. If this had been anyone one else Mello would've insulted them into next week. But, seeing as there was something different about this guy, Mello's smoking, hot comeback was:

"Roger will kick you out if he catches you smoking."

Mello was mentally giving himself a face palm. While Matt stood there looking utterly unconvinced.

"Oh really," He said taking steps towards Mello until they were only a foot apart. "Is that what he said?"

Mello could only nod, his voice caught in his throat. Matt heaved a sigh that was clearly mocked.

"Well that sucks," he said, removing the cigarette from his mouth. Mello thought he was about to flick it to the pot he had been previously hiding in, but he was wrong. Instead, Matt grabbed Mello's gloved hand and gently put out cigarette in the center of his palm. Mello was about to protest when he could feel the heat starting to break through the fabric of his leather glove, but just at that moment Matt let up and removed the cigarette from his hand and flicked in a random direction. Mello didn't see. He was too wrapped up in the delicious, chocolate eyes so close to his own, regarding him humorously. Stayed staring each other unmoving, until Roger's voice came over the intercom, echoing throughout the entire house.

"_Attention students, the time is now 11:30 pm. All students are required to return to their respective room immediately." _

Silence. Again.

Matt smirked at Mello and then adjusted his goggles so he wore them properly over his eyes.

"See you 'round-"

"Mello" Mello told him sharply. His smirk grew wider.

"See you around, _Mel._" And with that he turned heel and started with determined steps up the stairs.

_And when she walks,  
All the wind blows and the angels sing._

Mello felt anger rise in his chest. And he said something that should've been said a long time ago.

"I'm not girlie!" He shrieked. Matt didn't even pause; chuckling as he ascending the staircase.

Mello stood there at the foot of the winding staircase located in the center of Whammy's foyer. He tapped his leather-clad foot feverishly, drawing from his back pocket yet another silver, wrapped piece of chocolate. Glancing around nervously, he unwrapped bitter-sweet delicacy and took a hefty bite; chewing vehemently. The only thing on his mind being:

_I hate his stupid goggles! _

**A/N: My first songfic! I'm really excited about this chapter, but I don't know if I want to continue or not. Do you guys think this story has potential, or do you think anything more might ruin it? Remember to review! Its always a nice gesture….3**

**(1) my friend, AllIwantedwasL, and I decided a while ago that Anami would be a good name for the character of "A". So I decided to incorporate it in the story. Hope that doesn't bug anyone :P **


End file.
